Vasoth Dreaming
by 5 Coloured Walker
Summary: Dragon Age Inquisition through the eyes of a Mage Herah Adaar. A Vasoth that actually cares enough to make her fellow mercenaries more than a side quest, someone who understands the idea of delegating [In fact, Cullen has also received some training in that from Leliana], with a slightly smarter foe standing against the Inquisition.
1. It was a simple job

I don't own dragon age.

*Points down* Go read.

* * *

I surveyed the room, hand on my stave, listening to the sounds of those around me speaking.

The human trade tongue was one I knew well, but I preferred just listening to the sound and not thinking in it. It let me imagine it wasn't merely the sounds of children bleating near meaninglessly. Orleasion was nicer, but I knew that too well. Of course, elven was better, I knew only a couple of words, and could be spoken with such the lyrical turn, whereas dwarven was harsh.

And then a thought suddenly stuck me.

In a room guarding a group of Orlesions and Fereldans, I hadn't heard the sounds 'Dog lord' muttered once, nor someone saying mask with a mocking tone. I wasn't sure if it was because everyone was afraid, the place was 'holy', or they were taking turns being more offended about the Qunari among the guards, or even the fact there were two mages amongst their guards.

Of course, with the pay, they could look me all they wanted… Of course, even with the looks the work still put a fonder to my dalliances among the Orlesion courts when I worked there last. If it wasn't for it, she wouldn't be protecting the Divine of all people. For a moment, I let myself translate Orlesion and trade, trying to pick out insults.

"Shanedan Sten."

And with that, I growled, entertainment lost as I slipped back into Qunlat, turning to Sataa.

"You just like calling me that, don't you Sataa?"

"I do. Besides, we both know you're only commanding this because you like _things_."

"Here I was thinking we had abandoned that way of thinking, but if you want to be given directions to Par Vollen-"

"And get killed for talking to Mages that had been shown such? Not a chance. But don't tell me it isn't annoying have them look at us so freaked out." Sataa's face couldn't exactly shift that much, given that she'd decided to wear poison-armour, but the slight bow of her head was enough to let me know she was just trying to provoke a reaction.

The damnable thing was that it worked.

"I know, but we're being to paid to protect these cows-," I smiled as I saw an Orlesion courtier stiffen, one who obviously a few knew a few words of Qunlat "-if they choose to look at us like we've seeded this place with explosive-powder, then I'm ok with that-" and look at that, someone knew the word Qamek.

"I thought we'd been asked not to say explosive-powder? Something about them recognising that word now after the events attack Kirkwall by the previous Arishok, the fool."

"Then let them remember we're here to protect this place, not blow it up. However you wouldn't be here just for entertainment."

"Meraad wanted me to tell you it looks like the vanguard of the Templars and Mages were coming into view, and are likely 2 minutes out."

"Good. However I know I've asked you not to say mages, they know our word for it is technically an insult."

"With two in our company? Whatever, like you said, cows. So, the vanguard arrives in two, their speakers probably in three after that… The Divine's waiting until 5 minutes after that right?"

"Yes. Well, thanks for letting me know. I'm going to do a sweep of her rooms early."

"We're not getting paid for that."

"No, we're getting paid to protect her, and if we stay strictly to our pre-worked out walks, someone might be able to slip by. Now return to you post, dreaming of explosive-powder, mage storms on your side, and hordes of screaming bags of money fleeing beneath your gaze."

"Why Herah, it's like you know me too well." And with a nice smile, she was off...

Two minutes… I'll give it a minute then go.

-XXXX-

Doing what I should.

Concern.

Fear.

Outrage, rage, fear, shouting.

Magic! Fighting! Blood flavours the air!

Magic. Pain. It rips, it doesn't normally rip like that.

Fears, fears taken form. The dreaming world is strange. I have her.

Run. Help each other, the fears chase.

The hill doesn't stop, it never stops.

ESCAPE!

I pull her through, but something stops me, rips her from my grasp.

It was so hot… Why am I suddenly freezing again?

My… I… can't think…. Woozey….

-XXXX-

A splitting headache wakens me… My left arm calls in next, yelling at me like I collapsed on something hard and spiky.

Then my knees and feet ask why I'm kneeling, and my stomach starts yelling at me about the temperature changing.

And then my wrists ask why they're bound by heavy metal, and in that short moment of terror, my lips let me know that they haven't been sewn shut.

"How hard was I drinking?"

A panicked voice started squawking… Human trade tongue?

"-qunlat-" Yep… I must have really been hitting it hard with the way my head's pounding… Come on, think in common.

I opened my eyes, my head turned slightly to my left, and my gaze first focused on a shining blade pointed at my face, I jerked back, nearly collapsing except for the chain holding the stock binding my hands.

"Wooow, ok, I can't have bee-"

"Silence!"

I flinched as someone spat at me, I instantly tried to retaliate magically only to find that my bindings were magical in nature to.

Well… If I was drunk and hung over before, you could mistake me for having the sobriety of a Arishok now as I surveyed the room. I recognized the symbol on their chests being that of the divine's right hand… And with that, my thoughts of having been restrained after a nights drinking on the Divines purse evaporated.

When the door slammed open and my guards stepped back, I was greeted with the storm cloud that was Cassandra, trailed by the likely death that was Leliana. Whatever had happened left me in the personal care of both of the Divine's hands… I couldn't be more screwed right now if I was staring down a sea dragon, because at least then it would be quick.

"Tell me why we shouldn't just kill you now, Herah Adaar."

And with that, the death that was Cassandra began circling. However it looked like quick was put back on the table.

"Because until I noticed the mark emblazoned on everyone else's chest I thought I had done something stupid while blind drunk given that I don't remember anything."

And with that, the slow pace picked up, Cassandra quickly coming to the front, glaring down at me, before lifting my hand, which began to spark, before she threw it down.

"Your grabbing of my hand and it sparking? No clue because you're not a mage last I heard."

"Don't be flippant with me!" With that she slammed me her hands into me, grabbing my shoulders only to be pulled off by Leliana.

"I don't, I seriously don't know what's going on with my hand, or arm based on the pain."

"You're lying!"

"We need her, Cassandra."

"Do we? We have a Qunari mercenary-" and now I was pissed "-who was overheard talking about Gaatlook before the Conclave exploded, and is the only survivor."

"The Conclave exploded?" I could tell my jaw was slack beyond how it normally went when I forewent Vitaar, and despite the sudden surge of anger that overtook Casandra I saw a penny drop in Leliana's eyes.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Her voice was cold and hard, and somehow hearing the words Cassandra stopped pulling at Leliana.

"I… I was heading towards the Divine's rooms early, and then… It's all… A jumble… I mostly remember fear… Things not being right… A woman, probably a chantry sister given the funny head."

"The woman?"

"We were helping each other escape… Then at the last moment, before we did, she was ripped from my grasp."

Leliana frowned, before looking to Cassandra, who seemed to have managed to cool her rage for a moment… With a nod, the guards around me began undoing my chains and the stock.

"Go to the forward camp Leliana, I will take her to the rift."

With that she ducked down, tying my hands the moment they were free before pulling my up… Or trying, obviously forgetting I was a Vasoth.

"So far, you have accused me of having a role in the destruction of the conclave. It would be nice to know what's currently going on before I follow you."

The frustration on Cassandra's face immediately evaporated, setting her back into her stony gaze, that stopped just short of being a sneer.

"It… It'll be much easier to show you. Now please, come with me."

With that, she let go, and began marching away, leaving me with the indignity of catching up, rising as fast as I could to follow her, before settling back into the tiny steps I needed to use around humans. I recognised the place as being the chantry before I stepped out into the light, blinking away the dazzle before I noticed a peculiar green glow, and looked at a rift, for the first time.

It was the fade. It was if the Veil had been torn, and was being held that way, with crystalized spirits falling from it, screaming, but the air howled past them drowning them out.

"We call it the Breach," Cassandra started, seeing my awe, "a tear in the Veil leading directly to the Fade. It appeared immediately after the destruction of the Conclave. It is not the only such tear," My eyes darted to her, horrified. While I knew much of this just from listening to my senses, the thought that such a large rift had occurred, and had been followed by others shocked me to my core, "but it is the largest that we have seen so far."

"Qun…" I didn't notice my lapse back into my native tongue, and the word left with almost as much vehemence as I meant despite my shock. Tiny, short duration tears I knew could exist in areas that tore at the Veil, or during either poorly or precisely controlled summonings… But this went beyond all reason.

"What?"

"By the path forced upon us. This… This is madness… What could have done such a thing?"

"We were hoping… That you could tell us. Especially now that demons are crossing into our world unhindered."

"They… Poor spirits, they are hindered… sort o… Ohhh fuaaargh!" Pain ripped through my arm, I nearly dropped to my knees as I scrapped it against my armour, the pain nearly as bad as a blade through the gut, yet were that would stop with a twist and pull, it just kept twists, and tearing like something was raking it's claws through my muscles. I was barely aware of the ground shaking, the air pulsing and the light surging out as if a gigantic fireball had exploded within it.

I came to my senses, Cassandra talking at me while she held me up. -seems to grow, it's currently running up your arms. Our experts theorize that the mark connects you to the fade, and that it may kill you if it grows too large. However it may be the key to stopping all this."

I shook my head. "So, I must have fucked up, and now that's killing me… When it rains it does truly poor…" I stood up, pulling myself from Cassandra. "Whatever I can do to help, I'll do. Even if the mark ends up killing me trying."

With that she nodded, before leading me away, through some sort of camp. It was filled with humans, it seemed that Haven had escaped unscathed, much as I had… But my condition was cause for scorn, as the glaring soldiers, hands on blades and shouting men and women attested to.

"They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven-"

"Arrived here to guard the Divine and hawk trinkets, and like I have, have failed. Whatever path they think to choose for me, they would do better than to try and pick me a role." I spoke with a near growl, picking up the pace.

"Take me to the rift you were talking about, but do not lecture me on what a blind man could see or the deaf hear. I said I would help, not that I was in the process of becoming addled by words or drug."

I undoubtedly shocked her, and those few that had heard, but she did nothing but walk faster, nearly running to get ahead, leading me out and through a gate, the snow settling upon me and reminding me I was born for warm climates, even armoured in the padded cloth I wore. Leading me out a gate to a bridge, I stopped as I heard her pull out her belt knife, before she grabbed my hands and cut them loose, leaving just the bracers hastily modified to go over my arms.

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more." Cassandra nearly spat the words, before stalking off again down the bridge. I bit back my retort as I followed. I had antagonized her enough, especially with all the stress she must have been under.

-XXXX-

I had sensed the demons falling, but it did not truly come to me until one stuck the bridge we were traversing.

Suddenly, the air screamed and I looked up, just to see a brown stone smash into the bridge, shattering it and sending me sliding down onto the frozen lake below. Within moments I was up again, as a second struck further out, onto the ice which somehow did not crack. The spirit within seemed to have been destroyed, but ice turned to black ooze, from which a Shade clawed it's way out.

"Stay behind me!"

With that, Cassandra shot forward blade drawn as she sought to cut down the demon before it could recover… And then more of them thundered down.

My magic was bound, and I was unarmed. Men shouted from the snow above, but they were busy, fighting their own battles, looking around I saw a blade standing out among broken crates, and I rushed for it, immediately cutting off my gauntlets before turning.

I should have turned sooner.

I felt the shade slam into my stomach, driving me into the crates, immediately it rose up to gut me with it's claws before I flung it away with a pulse of force, scrabbling for my feet on the uneven and slippery ground. I held the sword out, sized too short, too light, and with too small a handle I felt like I was handling a overlong dagger, yet I waited for the shade to charge, but before it could make contact, I flung my hand out sending a rock lancing out to smash it's head, bowling it oven and causing it to slide feet first towards me, where a stab pinned it through the stomach to the ice, and my booted foot crushed it's head.

I reached down to pull the blade out, before I heard a shade near me scream, and a moment after the words. "Let. Go. Of. The. Blade."

* * *

Yes! Another DA:I Fanfic [Not from me, just in general].

It's the other idea I couldn't get out of my head [for my followers], I've finally moved on to getting this not only out but up. I hope you enjoy…

Oh, and my only true note for this chapter, where reasonable I'll have Herah be saying new things in Qunlat while she's thinking in it so I don't need to make up words. Of course, when she's not [Or it's important you get the distinction], it'll read like Qunlat to you.

But what are you waiting around here for? Go to the next chapter! I released several starting chapters for a reason.


	2. Saving Thedas: Snow, Blood, Steel, Magic

"Let. Go. Of. The. Blade."

I held on, looking to Caasandra in the following silence.

"Would you like to look at my wrists, and the dissolving demon, and realise how stupid your request is?"

She growled, slowly lowering her blade.

"That's right, you can't protect me right now, and I don't truly need it. Now shall I keep it, or hope I don't collapse of exhaustion saving myself later?"

"… You're right," She began sheathing her blade, I wanted to call her on it before I noticed it was just a loop of leather that left the blade bare. "However I thought you a mage, not a warrior."

"You knew my name, you should know I'm a mercenary. It isn't always advisable carrying a focus staff everywhere. Now, do you know how to get to the rift you were talking about with the bridge out?"

"I… Yes. Follow me."

Well… At the very least Cassandra was reasonable.

Of course, seeing how over the next few minutes, I fought with a rage demon sliding, I shouldn't have been surprised that she was being reasonable. If she thought I was her only hope at living to see old age, of course she would want to keep me alive.

-XXXX-

"We're getting close to the rift!" Cassandra began sprinting up the stairs, unconcerned for the snow or the ichor coating her boots. I took a somewhat slower pace as I followed, the sounds of fighting drifting down to my ears, the blade in my hand having been snapped in the fighting was now more a sharpened stick than anything else… I was looking forward to the break in the fighting claiming this 'rift' would undoubtedly hold.

Eventually, I joined Cassandra in her charge across the snow, seeing a green rift in the veil ahead, various spirits trying to force their way past a small group of humans, supported by a dwarf and a Elven mage. Cassandra let loose a mighty war cry as she charged, and I slowed just enough to see the rift ripple, disgorging more spirits.

The Mage seemed to be exhausted magically, but far from magically judging his staff twirling routine.

"Duuuuck!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, drawing my hands back and conjuring a loose line of rock before throwing it, magically imbuing it with the force of a childs bow shot…

So perhaps that of one sized for a dwarf or teenage human. And given the screams of the demons the rocks embedded themselves in, it was enough, and not a moment too soon as the soldiers rallied, forcing back and killing the remaining demons as I caught up… And the elf wordlessly grabbed my hand, the one marked, raising it towards the rift.

"Quickly, before more come through, no finesse just force magic through it we need to figure this out now!"

The elf's words were stupid, but I assisted him anyhow, my magic joining his and I pushed it out through my hand towards the rift, and then I sensed it doing what he must have hoped.

It was as if my magic had become thread, the veil fabric, and my will a needle.

I caught at the billowing tears, threading them together and pulling, nearly yanking the thread apart as I tied the veil into a scrunched up ball, tighter and tighter, and then a pulse came through, slamming my work almost apart, and the veil.

It pulled itself flat, as if the fabric was as good as new. I felt the echoes of spirit cries, as they pushed against it, but more to get away than arrive.

"That was… New. Done stupidly though." I wrenched my hand from the elf. "It's a good thing it worked though." I almost spoke hurriedly to assuage the elf's feelings. I had a feeling that whoever this was, he would be important.

"I do know whatever magic opened the breach also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake, and it seems that I was _correct_." And there was the pride.

"I agree, and you were right, but blindly using magic rarely works well."

"Honestly, I don't care. I'm just glad we won't be ass-deep in demons forever." The dwarf spoke up, supported by several of the soldiers cheering.

"Varric Tethras: Rogue, Storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tagalong. And I hear you're Adar, the vile Qunari spy posing as a mercenary Vasoth, who destroyed the conclave using wagons filled with Gaatlok that you enhanced with magic."

To be fair, his smile held up quite well under my withering glare for the few seconds until Cassandra stepped in.

"Varric, where did you hear that?"

"About five minutes after Ruffles figured it out everyone in the camp knew her name, and you've seen how they are in there. If it weren't for the raining demons problem, you'd be dealing with a riot to get at Herah instead."

"Ughh… We don't have time for this, we've got to head for the forward camp. Varric, you're assistance is no longer required, you should be able to return to Haven-"

"Nugshit, have you looked up lately? It's still raining demons. Your soldiers haven't had control of the valley for the past hour now. You need me."

"Ugh…. Like you said. Unwelcome. Tag. Along. But I'm not going to stop you from coming. Come on." Cassandra began to turn, looking around to pick a path.

"Cassandra, if I may?" I glanced over to the Elf, who I noticed to be rather bald.

"Yes, Solas?" Cassandra's voice still held all of her annoyance from talking with Varric.

"That mark. The magic involved is unlike any I have seen, but the power of the mark is different from that of… Herah."

"… Thank you. I'll take this information under advisement… This way."

With that Casandra set off, to again lead us through snow, ice and spirits. I didn't spare a glance for the rest of them, so I missed the curious looks passing between the soldiers and Varric.

-XXXX-

Spirits are powerful creatures, some able to take on entire regiments of men on their own, either through skill, trickery, or raw power.

Both Cassandra and I were the sort of people who could take on a regiment and win [Given a choke point.] using just our weapons. Assisted by another mage, a skilled crossbowman, and two other competent soldiers, and the daze and blind rage that gripped the lesser spirits that stood in our path…

We carved a path across the ice like an apostate through a fearful crowd of Andrasteins, but we left far more blood in our wake.

-XXXX-

"There! The forward camp!" Sargent Bartan called, now limping along, a bandage holding around his thigh.

I slowed to a stop, surveying the tower, looking rather like it was hiding a bridge.

"With a clear rift in front of it. They must have archers firing down on… Yep, they've archers firing on the demons as they exit." I winced inside as I used the common word for the more destructive spirits, watching arrows slam into a shade that chose that moment to enter the real world, before becoming a puddle of ichor.

"Good. We'll be able to get inside quickly, do you want my help sealing the breach?" Solas asked, stopping beside me.

"No, my power alone should do it, and I want you focused on throwing anything that happens to come out far away from me."

"That would be wise. Let's go." Solas quickly began walking, catching up with the others shortly before I did, before leaving them behind as I jogged ahead, pulling my marked hand from it's glove… The last time I did it, I felt the glove being in the way, like metal plates when normally chaneling. As I approached, I began to gather energy, feeling fibre like threads begin to gather on my palm.

"Don't shoot! She's one of ours!" Cassandra shouted as I stopped, raising my hand to the rift, probably for the best as I noticed the archers on the tower begin to aim at me as I rose my hand. Whereas last time I was aided by Solas, this time I had a clue what I was doing, and while more draining, I managed to seal the rift far faster, it finally snapped shut shortly after Cassandra pulled up beside me, though she continued to stare where the rift was, as if waiting for it to open again. Tearing her eyes away she looked up to the archers. "The rift is gone. Open the gates!"

"Uhh, yes! Right away Lady Cassandra!" The soldiers seemed to be caught in the same reverie as they began to call down.

"Well then… We seem to be clear for the moment. Well done."

"Whatever that thing on your hand is, it's useful. I'm thinking the story people are going to be telling will be changing shortly" I looked down to Varric to see him point out two soldiers opening the gate from the outside, apparently having been waiting with blades for any who charged the gates.

"I suppose that'd be better than being blamed for the destruction of the Conclave… Which I don't remember being paid to do."

"Given all the things you don't remember, you might want to get a healer to check your skull for breaks."

"Don't worry Varric, I still remember who you are. Perhaps you need to check your eyes, if you can't tell my hair isn't bloodied or skull deformed."

"Have you seen your horns?"

Cassandra's jaw tightened, I'm not sure if it was out of annoyance or to supress laughter, but she took the time for a breath that sounded nothing like anger before she walked onto the crowded bridge, which was set up as an impromptu command station and healers tent.

"They'll be here any moment with news of their success, I'm sure of it."

"And- Ah, there they come!"

I slowed my walk, noticing straight away that whoever the priest was that we'd need to stop, and he was important enough to have Leliana's attention.

"You made it. Chancellor Roderick, this is-" Leliana's voice lifted slightly as she began to interrupt us, only for a frustrated look to overcome her as the Chancellor interrupted.

"I know who she is, as Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeax to face execution." The Chancellor drew himself up, trying to make himself as imposing as possible despite standing at least a head and a half shorter… Perhaps to try and disguise he couldn't do what he was demanding.

"Chancellor Roderick, the worst you can legally do is brand me a heretic and send Templars to take me to a Circle or slay me where I stand. I've been working long enough in Ferelden and Orlais to know how far Chantry power actually extends. And as I look over the bridge, I see no Templars who could take me into custody or execute me. Now do you have something sane to say?"

I continued with a slow walk as I finished my approach on Roderick, cursing that he had a table to hide behind, as the man began impotently looking around towards the surrounding soldiers. Most being wounded became apathetic upon seeing who was with me, and my size difference on them.

"Cassandra...-"-

"You would order me? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat-"

"And you are thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the chantry!"

"We serve The Most Holy, _Chancellor, _as you well know-"

"Justinia is Dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey _her_ orders on the matter!"

"Seeing how _she_ does not yet exist, that means the matter is delayed for later, however I would think you'd have more pressing issues, such as the fact I may be able to seal The Breach, which I would have thought to be the more pressing issue, bureaucrat."

Though my face remained stern, I was smiling on the inside. Moments ago I was threatened with death in a dungeon, now [despite the lack of pay], I was fighting through hordes of demons with skilled warriors, and intimidating small petty minded people…

It was becoming a good day.

"You..! You brought this on us in the first place..!" The Roderick looked around, seeing his hopeless position as far as reigning me in, and Cassandra's ire being risen by the accusation, which despite her previous thoughts on the matter, had yet to be proven true. "Call a retreat, Seeker… Our position here is hopeless. Your soldiers are being surrounded, everyone is exhausted, the few mages ran out of lyrium hours ago…" I swallowed upon learning how long I was out, and how much I had missed… And had a new respect for those wearing the eye Cassandra wore…

"I know. But we can stop this before it's too late."

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even if… Herah, can close the Breach, based off you experimenting with the rifts."

"We must try to get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky."

"Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost."

The rift suddenly pulsed, interrupting the conversation… It was a larger than usual pules, and so close…

I growled, this time sinking to my knees as I grasped my arm, my shoulder alight with searing, rending pain, as if the claws dragging through my muscle had been dipped in alcohol and then set ablaze. My vision began to go white, and then I heard the pulse receding.

I came to with Cassandra's hand upon my unmarked side, while Solas's hands were upon my arm, I didn't notice it, but there was a simple lace not at the back of the sleeve that he undid to get a better look at my mark.

"It's stopped. The mark has reached her shoulder; she may survive the next pulse, perhaps two, but no more." Solas' voice was grave as he looked to Cassandra, her face unmarked by the worry I'd expect as I looked to her.

"How do you think we should proceed?"

"I? You're… We should charge, I would not like to risk exhaustion, and if we push, the demons may just flee into the snow allowing us to reach the temple. But I'd like a staff, from one of the exhausted mages if need be."

Cassandra slowly nodded.

"Leliana, send a runner to Cullen and tell him we'll be needing to do a push soon and I'll be there to discuss it with him shortly. I'll round up those in the camp who are good for one last push. Solas, Varric, Herah, please wait on the bridge, if nothing else you deserve a few minutes left.

I watched as the women walked away, the chancellor scowling at being ignored so, especially given what must be his usual power… As he perceived it at least.

"Solas, can you do up that lace again? Varric may be dumb enough to wear an open shirt with huge metal rings bear against his chest but I was made for much warmer climates."

Varric's chuckle alone told me everything I needed to know about his sense of humour…

-XXXX-

Cassandra returned to find me talking with Varric, as he not so subtly teased as much information as I remembered between going on my rounds to waking up in chains. So far I'd managed to definitively conclude I must have been in the fade, but that was about it. However, like with Cassandra and Leliana, and everyone else on the bridge, the seemed rather interested in the woman who's features I could not remember, and for some reason couldn't make up, much like a block, much to my endless frustration.

"It is good to see you all well rested. Here." Cassandra shifted her grip on the staff in her hand, the mace like head pointing towards me, which I eagerly grabbed, delighted in that she wasn't a mage judging by the lack of pain blossoming across my chest.

"Please don't handle a staff like that, for my sake. I take it this is when you take me to your men?"

"Yes. A wedge is going to break through to the tunnel, and then our men will shift to hold the corridor we've punched through them. We and some of the others will then head to the tunnel to the temple, and with luck, we should be able to seal the breach quickly, before any break through to strike at our back."

I nodded slowly. "It must be a short distance from you lines to the tunnel."

"It is. Perhaps 30 meters separate it, but there are numerous demons, thankfully there have been none more potent than demons of terror and rage, so we have held. There's more of a walk between us and we're our men wait. However, avoid using up what energy you have, we'd rather save that for the Breach."

"Good. Let's get this done."

I quickly stood up as Cassandra turned, leading us out the bridge, through a makeshift camp, and out to the snow. We trudge along in near silence, picking up the sentries stationed along the way as we passed, they'd no longer be needed to ensure the path remained clear, and the camp had its own guards…

"So, where are you attacking from that it'll be such a sort charge?"

"The outer ruins of the temple, we've fortified the passage to it, so they have no choice but to charge or wander into the snow. Most have chosen the former, and none have tried to break the walls yet."

"Good. I hope for all our sakes that this works."

"You're not the only one."

There was nothing more to be said. At this point, it was do or die… With the possibility of dying being there even if we were successful.

-XXXX-

As we arrived at the outer lines, I could here the fighting. For the most part it was mostly yelling and shouting, trying to drive demons back with fear while archers scared off wraiths and anything that decided to charge, the men we gathered quickly ran off as someone officious looking approached.

"Seeker… I take it this is the one, and that Solas was right."

"Yes. With any luck this should be over soon."

"Good." The blond looked to me… Something about him forced me to repress the shiver I got whenever around Templars.

We think there may be one just inside the entrance.

"They said they'd try Solas's idea about you sealing the rifts. You better have enough in you for one more and then the big one, we think there may be one just inside the entrance, given how many we've lost a lot of men holding here, and if we fail, we're going to lose a lot more."

"We'll all have to mourn later, but I intend on people being around to mourn."

"That's… Good I suppose. Are you sure you want to be going in with a staff and sword?"

"I don't need my body to aim my magic, and the staff would probably splinter if I struck something with it."

"… Good point. Go, push your way through to the third rank, Solas and Varric, you can join the archers or stand in the back with those joining the ones pushing through. Cassandra, I take it you wish to be Andraste's Martyr?"

"These are demons not men in rank, I thought you'd realised the position wasn't so quite as bad this time around. And yes, I shall lead the wedge."

"You're insane, and I'd tell you know if you weren't right. Push through and call the charge once you're ready."

As the others began to move away I quickly let go of my staff so it'd fall to me, reaching out and grabbing Cassandra's shoulder.

"Ash anaan sten, ataash varin kata. Panaheden"

From her face I could tell quite easily that what respect I was showing her was being lost in translation somewhat, but I assumed for the moment tone would be enough and let go of her to reclaim my staff, before moving towards the assorted warriors.

"I think she just wished you glory and to be safe…" Well, perhaps not all was lost in translation, if Varric's voice meant anything.

"… Andraste guide you Adaar."

-XXXX-

I waited in the press of bodies perhaps six men deep. It would seem that after the charge, there would be two skirmish lines, or perhaps a solid line, supported by archers, while everyone else charged into the temple. I was used to leading from the front, and being where I couldn't see to aim bolts of magic left me standing tense in the press, waiting for the volleys that would mark the beginning of the charge.

Then, for a moment, all firing stopped, the individual shots calling out as rain then resumed as a single high pitched cry called out. It called out thrice before Cassandra's voice rang out.

"Charge! For the Divine!"

And with that, she pulled ahead, followed by the press.

Now I just had the pain of having to control my steps so as to not be stepped on or step on the guy in front of me. It was the curse of being among humans, the slow awkward pace…

The screams of men and spirit did it no help.

"Rift!"

"Push her forward! "

"Scatter and charge!"

We were through, and within a moment I had been forced the the front, men fighting the few spirits left at three to one odds within the caverns, with support of a few scattered archers who were mostly still waiting for their shots, while Solas and another mage sent elemental bolts through the fighting, expertly guided by will.

The spirits were all dead before the gate was closed.

"Steady! Everyone form up again and double time! Let's not leave the others waiting!" Cassandra's voice echoed through the passage as we all packed into a tight cluster again, jogging towards the remains of the temple, the ranks quickly drawing out as the tunnel thinned…

And then opened to the ruined temple, the sky glaring sickly green overhead, and burning corpses everywhere...


	3. Would giving her Orlais be to much?

We spread out, though many stood still at the sight of the ruined temples interior. Many sickened at the assault upon their senses, others crying out to the maker, and I could not blame them.

People of all kinds lay against the walls or kneeling in poses of worship, each flayed and charred to a crisp. Yet they still burned . And the smell…

It was as if everyone was both freshly dead and freshly burning, and though the fade had not torn outright, I could tell the only reason it hadn't was that it had torn somewhere further within, and the spirits were being thrown there.

"Everyone… Spread out… The main rift is further into the temple… There's a focal point."

"You are sure?" Cassandra questioned, her body stilled by the sight.

"I have always been unusually in touch with the fade, and I can feel the wound here… There's a focal point, almost blocked by the press of spirits against it, like a festering sore… And yet, they are thrown back and up… I'm… Arrrgh."

I sunk to my knees in the ashes, my arm alight as the sickly grow of the breach increased several fold, my voice cried in agony as my chest alighted, I came to, hands on me and being pulled.

"Hurry! We don't have much time. We need to go further in." The voice was Leliana's, I had not heard her arrive but I nodded all the same, doing my best to rise to assist those helping me. Those who had shaken off their terror half charged a head, half crowded around me. Soon, we reached the lower levels of the temple, now just a hole in the ground. Red crystals struck out in crooked angles from the sides, with railing marking the very edges of what must have been a ledge… And in the centre, tendrils of green light pulsed into a shifting green crystal…

At least, that's what my eyes told me.

But to my more mystical senses, I saw something much worse. I saw the very fabric of the fade crash against that spot like a rock slide, only to be repelled by the veil, the boulders sent high into the air. But instead of rocks, it was spirits, sent flying back to the sky, some then falling again, passing through the veil or caught again in the pull…

But it wasn't just the boulders sent back, but the force exploded out, but unlike ripples in a pond, the ripples in the fade danced their own mad pattern… I could see the pattern that led the the rift I closed most recently…

And what was worse than all this, I could see the veil was held together here but broken shards hastily forced back into position, and held in place by the spirits not sent flying back up, who instead waited, presumably crying in agony and crushed by one another, sometimes disappointing into the outward eddying force, such as when crushed by the latest deposit, the one that forced me to my knees…

I speed up to the crumbling railing, as I reached it I threw my hands out, breaking a section out.

"We need to get down… As soon as possible… Archers need…. To stay… Along with some swordmen…"

"Why, what do you see?" Cassandra called as I readied myself to jump.

"The rift is improperly sealed with… demons pounding on the walls… I need to open it first." With that, I called a thin barrier of air around me, jumping to the ground. Though the fall would hurt no one, I didn't want to risk the shock, my left arm and the left side of my chest was screaming in agony, I had no need to add to it.

"Seeker! Do you see-"

"Not now Varric! I want 6 of you to stay up here, everyone kick down a section, jump and spread out!"

With that, I soon heard the thud of railing falling, with that of plated feet following soon after, men scattering around the rift as the archers scattered to wait above.

"Someone! Help me!" I paused as the Divine's voice rang out.

"Divine! Guards!" My voice cried out in return, echoing out of the rift.

"That! That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…

My hand began to glow, as if a surge was impending, but before I could do anything, the light returned again, but now black shapes filled the air, and one resembling me charged in.

"What's going o- You!"

"Run while you can! Warn them!"

"We have an intruder! Slay the Qunari!"

The light flared again, the shadows gone.

"You were there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?"

I felt Cassandra's hand grasp me as she half walked passed, pulling me around.

"I… I don't remember but they're-"

"Echoes of what happened here. Fade memories… The Fade bleeds into this place." Solas' voice called from the ledge, the thuds of him jumping down beginning to reach us as he begun moving to me.

"Yes. Whatever happened, this is a shadow, it is truth from a view point, but there is no time."

I turned towards the rift, my hand beginning to reach out.

"Everyone! Stand ready!"

And with that, I sent magic through my mark, the threads again springing to life.

-XXXX-

The weight of thousands lay upon me, but with all my will I couldn't move it. I struggled, screaming as I felt myself thrown again and again at the world. I wanted through but not like this! I was supposed to do this to mortals!

And then suddenly, I fell through, I felt more than heard others slamming into the ground, some bouncing, some exploding, some who were in better positions than me landing almost on their feet as I began to haul myself from the ground.

And there was a steady flow from where I came.

Quickly, my senses began to tell me I was where I wanted to be, but my lesser 'kin' were already dying.

"Pride demon!"

"Protect Adaar!"

"For Andraste and the Divine!"

I felt a will crash against me, but even in my addled state I threw it off with ease. It wasn't my first sojourn into the mortal world, and I knew how to stand against even powerful wills, especially those who weren't mages. Arrows and blades begun biting into my hide, and with quick motions I sent those charging me flying as I found my feet, and then my eyes found her.

The mortals that shaped themselves after me, and called themselves Qunari. And there was one, playing with the veil, pulling at the fade with her magic. She had nearly killed me in her fool efforts and was still playing! She was who wounded me so!

A blade bit at my leg, and though I tried to kick at the one who struck me, they nimbly jumped out of the way, as magic bolts beat against my hide.

Reaching into the fade, I drew lightning to smite the warrior and threw it, I did not look to check my aim, I didn't need to, and the explosion of dirt ensured I had to have mortally wounded the fool.

My many eyes narrowed on the Qunari. A woman. I roared in challenge and drew again from the rift, and begun to charge.

Then a blade hit home, the blade of a bolt struck one of my eyes, and I shrieked in agony, stumbling and falling, landing upon man and spirit, crushing them alike, then a blade bit into my heel, carving a small trench.

I drew from the fade to heel myself, kicking and swinging as the ant like mortals began swarming over me, I screamed my rage, they were hurting me but they could not slay me, I would avenge myself on them. I was Legacy! Not some mewling shade-

And then the fade shut off. Another eye went dark, blades began biting into my flesh, the agony.

It was too much. I tried to escape, I thrashed and screamed… And then the curse of the mortal world caught me, a body that functioned by mortal truths.

A blade forced itself deep through my eye, and then I knew no more.

-XXXX-

"Adaars collapsed!"

"They've stopped!"

"Look up! So's the rain!"

"Hurry and end them! Solas get down here."

"The crystals! They're back but they're not shifting!"

"She must have just sealed it… She's really drained, her spirits failing."

"Solas, do what you can! We need her alive!"

"I know! Adaar, I need you to rest now."

Slowly my vision was returning, I saw in shades, long pointed ears jutting from a short hornless and ridgeless head.

Then I felt something upon my face.

"Rest now."

And then everything stopped screaming…

-XXXX-

Crowds parted as I made my way to the mother's quarters in the Chanty, it having been where I left Cullen and the others to talk.

But of course, I could hear that idiot Roderick shouting at Cullen and Leliana.

"Have you gone completely mad! She should be taken to Val Royeaux immediately … To be tried by… whomever becomes divine!"

It had been only a few hours after Adaar had sealed the rift and stopped the demon fall, and already his was on this again? I quickened my pace, almost slamming open the door as I arrived.

"Chancellor! Do you know what condition Adaar is in?"

"Yes, and I'm sure she can rest carried in a wagon, there is no need-"

"No need? Chancellor have you not heard what people outside are saying about her? Or of what was seen from the fade?"

"What? What are people saying?"

"That whatever destroyed the Conclave stranded many, like Adaar in the fade. They've heard about the woman behind her in the rift she fell from and the vision, and say that Andraste found her fighting for her life and protecting the Divine, as she had come to the Conclave to do som, and was returned by Andraste to aid in this world again. And that story's taken hold over you saying you heard the Qunari guards saying Gaatlock and other insults before you left fearing for your own safety, rather than say, warning others…"

"That is… You… Complete madness! Complete and utter madness! She's a heathen Qunari mage, why of all the people trapped in the fade-?!"

"Well that's just it isn't it Chancellor?" Cullen spoke up, just in time to prevent me from interrupting him.

"What is?"

"Adaar is a heathen Qunari mage. If Andraste were to have sent her, she would have been a mage who had been neutral in the fighting so far and could be converted by her grace. And did not Andraste pick an elf as her advisor before, why not someone besides a human now? Additionally, as a mage she was the only one who could power her mark, allowing her to close the rifts and save us." Despite rushing himself to avoid interruption, Cullen maintained a level tone, much like he was trying to explain something to a child… And it left Roderick spluttering.

"In any case, did you find it Cassandra?" Leliana looked to me from across the table. I nodded, pulling the writ from my side, slamming it to the table.

"Do you know what this is, Roderick?" I watched his face as his eyes narrowed on the book, jaw clenching

"She didn't..."

"She did. A writ from the Divine, granting us the Authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn… We will close The Breach. We will find those responsible. And we will restore order. With or without your or the Chantry's approval. Is. That. Clear?" I advanced to less than a hands breadth of Roderick, daring him to challenge me.

He stepped back. He realised his place.

"You walk a dangerous line Seeker. You all do. Just remember it is on your heads the consequences fall."

With that, he turned and left, slamming the door behind him, silences reigning in his wake.

"Well… That could have gone better."

"I know Cullen. I know… I just needed to let him know where his beliefs fit right now… Leliana-?"

"I've already worked out the shifts and sent what messages need to be sent. You two need to get some rest. Also, you would do best to call her a Vasoth, not a Qunari, should Lady Montilyet be correct."

"Wh- I… Yes. Thank you. I shall see you when I am rested."

-XXXX-

My dreamscape howled around me.

For most Kossith, sleeping only brought whispers. We were bound to the fade at once tighter than the other races of Thedas, and almost as far removed from it as the dwarves. There was a constant, weak pull, and through it all Kossith had a feel for the fade. Humans could manage the same by great training, and with effort, often supplemented by Lyrium, could use it for more. Almost solely to tear at the connection of others, but I digress.

I looked around the dreamscape around me, and was confused. I knew enough that this would have been my first conscious dream, given my exhaustion and not remembering the voices, but normally I had to struggle to actually enter the fade. I looked around, naked concern gracing my features.

Wind ripped across the terrain, rocks jutted from the ground like spears, wailing reached my ears, and the sickly glow of the breach seemed to shade the ground, getting brighter the further behind me one went, excluding chaotic paths. It seemed that the rift had taken from me my usual companionship in the fade.

"That is where you're wrong, friend." A voice echoed around me, courage welled up within me uncalled for, the sign of a spirit of valour; quickly I set eyes upon him, the spirit having taken the form of one of Cassandra's soldiers. I was used to them appearing as Templars, or Stens.

"Your echo is wrong, you're not someone I know."

"Likely. Many were swallowed in the breaches wake, and most of those most call spirits fled as the rifts were formed, only demons rushed at it, and mostly those too weak to prevent themselves from seeing the danger that was The Breach. Of course, some spirits returned to aid mortals, most did not last."

"I… Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome. However you would best still your mind. Now that you've quieted the breach, Terror has reclaimed his hold over the temples ruins. Another wanderer almost died before he fled, and most of the other mages still free know better than to walk."

"I… Would you talk with me a while?"

"I see no harm in it."

"Good. What do you mean Terror? The kindred, or has one taken to calling himself that?"

"A great terror demon has taken the name for itself. I would not visit the temples reflection, and I do not believe you should either, it would not be valorous, merely foolish."

"I… I see. And I take it by talking about free mages you mean-?"

"Yes. Many were possessed by spirit or demon, a number became what you call abominations, many were slain… Spirits of Hope were among those to return to help, and a few have found hosts in the mortal world."

"… They have chosen their role…"

"They have… Now, I believe it is best time you wake, it would be best you take your tired soul into the mortal realm than reside here. Terror may like to taste you again."

"Wait, wha-"

-XXXX-

I bolted upright, shortly after there was a crash and a crack, wood splintering against wood, my eyes turned to the source.

"I didn't know you were awake, I swear!"

An unmarked elven woman, was backing away, beginning to look down. Given from where she was, I thought her a servant bringing things in, not a thief or assassin.

"Calm yourself… I-"

And with that, she fell on hands and knees.

"I beg your forgiveness and your blessing. I am but a humble servant. You are in Haven my lady. They say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing and the demons stopped falling from the sky. It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days." The elf was babbling, I could barely keep up, but I finally noticed she finished.

"Rise elf, last I checked I was just a Vasoth mercenary and a mage, not a lord. But thank you for answering many of my questions."

Slowly the elf began to rise, backing away again, her eyes flickering as if in thought.

"I'm glad to help… The breach is still in the sky, but… I'm certain Lady Cassandra would want to know you've awakened. She said 'At once.'"

"I… Thank you. Please let her know I've awakened and will be staying here for the time being."

"Yes. I will. 'At once she said...'" And with that, she turned and all but ran for the door, slipping out hastily and leaving me to examine myself… And come to a conclusion as to why the elf was so stressed.

Whoever was looking after me had left me naked from the waist up. My eyes were immediately drawn to the mark I had heard so much about but yet truly seen.

Elves, particularly the Dalish, have a strong fondness for tattoos. Dalish mostly used them for the Vasilt… Vas something or other, and dwarves had a fondness for brands. The mark seemed to be a mix of the two, as faint furrows reached up from the palm of my hand up to and across my left chest and shoulder, likely across my back as well. They wove a pattern as intricate as any Dalish design, and in fact reminded me of one. They also glowed a faint green, the same colour as the breaches, and glowing just enough to give them colour.

I orientated myself and stood slowly, taking into consideration that I had been abed for three days, however I was still weaker than I expected, and I had to stagger with a hand against the wall and various other objects to a small chest that I thought may contain clothes, and was delighted to find a shirt in there. A rush job by the looks of things, but apparently one made for me given the size, I was glad to again have the illusion of modesty.

Slowly I made my way to the door, thinking to open it so Cassandra could come straight in. However I paused hard when I saw the people outside my door react to my presence.

The stood rigid, hands over heart and bowing their head like I was some great lord. One and all, slowly turning to me and taking the pose, the half heard cacophony silencing as those that could see me turned to pay their respects.

"I think I need to recheck my rank…" I spoke the words quietly, not wanting them to carry. That I had unknowingly relapsed into Qunlat meant my words were safe. Of course, such was not my thoughts as I took my hand from the door, bowed my head as formally as I could, given the human scale doorframe and needing to hold to it, before I headed back for my bed. I didn't even spot Solas and another mage heading down the path the people had left, though they had just about made it by the time I had sat down on my bed.

Naturally, I was rather grateful that I had found a shirt.

"Adaar. How do you feel?"

I turned to Solas, trying to give the weakest glare I could given my mood.

"Yesterday for me, I woke up after two days unconscious as a prisoner chained in a cell. I then proceeded to save the world as we know it, which knocked me out for another three days, and apparently I've become a noble while I wasn't looking. I woke up this morning just in time to flash an elf, I'm still weak, and I can see a healer wants to prod me. I ask you to take an educated guess."

The human beside him laughed. "Well at least we know the Herald's mind isn't broken."

"Could you run that title by me again."

"Oh, you're simply the Herald of Andraste, returned to Thedas from the Fade to seal the rifts and restore order from chaos…"

I stared at him, hoping that it was his idea of a joke.

After staring at his impassive face, I looked to Solas, who had a slight grin, but nodded.

"I'm not drunk enough for this, and I'm not going to be allowed to get drunk enough for this."

"No you will be. We've some lyrium coming in a day and you can mix that with some alcohol to take the edge off so you don't piss blue. Best we can tell, you've just exhausted yourself and your mark's slowing your recovery slightly because it wants to glow. You should be fine in a few days, or a couple of hours with some lyrium. Damn near killed yourself saving us."

"I'm not sure I've even woken up yet. However if it's the mark glowing…"

I closed my eyes, and reaching out I found the strands of magic linking me to the mark and stopped supplying them. Looking at my palm I saw the light fade slightly, it was almost as if only a portion of the draw was from me.

"The… The mark is mostly sustaining itself from the Fade. I'd say I could maintain it's light show in my sleep, but I don't think I should be doing that."

"No. No you shouldn't. However, most mages wouldn't be able to go so far as to exhaust themselves physically as you should have. Neither of us are in a position to judge, but are you a blood mage?"

"No, that's never been an offer I've taken up on."

Solas and the other man slowly nodded.

"Well, there's not much more I can do for you, just take things slow and eat your broth when it's gotten to you."

"Unfortunately, slow isn't exactly something that'll be possible." Cassandra's voice reached me from the doorway.

"I've a feeling if I asked to be paid my rates for this I'd be told no..." The room was silent as everyone digested what I said, looking to the ceiling.

"I'm a mercenary, not some damn…" I sighed, looking back down.

"I take it you need to talk to me privately Cassandra, and somewhere that's not here?"

"Yes. I'll keep you upright as we head to the chantry. We have things to discuss. I believe you two have things you can be getting to?" Cassandra began moving to help me up, easily taking my weight despite her slight build.

"Yes Seeker." Solas merely offered a nod while XYZ bowed, the two heading out, half clearing a path as I walked along with Cassandra.

It was somewhat awe inspiring, to see the people of the camp as I walked through, all talking in hushed whispers. Almost everyone muttered something about me being the Herald, their saviour. I had a feeling I would be becoming a figurehead soon enough. I picked up something from the sisters outside the chantry about Roderick, something about the wider chantry not liking my new title, which surprised me somewhat. I would've expected the news to take longer to travel, unless a lot of horses were near ridden to death.

Inside the chantry however, was remarkably clear, as if everyone had filed out to see me.

"It's not too much further, we're just heading the old mother's office."

I nodded my assent, listening to everyone file in as I walked along with her, my weakness making her pace bearable. When we finally arrived, the door opened to reveal Leliana, Cullen and someone who appeared to be an Antivan noble, who held a writing board, complete with inkwell and quill. They were standing around some sort of map, thankfully they all waited until Cassandra could set me down on a stool.

"May I present Commandr Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces, you met on the field of battle."

Cullen bowed his head slightly.

"This, is Lady Josephine Montilet, our ambassador and chief diplomat." Cassandra motioned towards the noblewoman.

"You-'re… Even taller than I head, even sitting." I suppressed a sigh. If Montilet was an ambassador, she obviously wasn't used to dealing with Qunari at all, or that good dealing with first reactions.

"And, of course you know Sister Leliana."

"My position-"

"You're Lady Nightingale, you were the Divine's left hand, and are a known bard. Is your role unrelated to your past?"

"No."

"Then I know your role here."

"It would seem so. I will admit I wasn't expecting you to know that much."

"Then you didn't notice the Valo-Kas being passed around by the Orlesion nobility three years ago, with my services being enjoyed most as a personal bodyguard who was physically imposing, as well as my status as a mage being an open secret."

I smiled at the thought of Leliana forgetting about a Vasoth mercenary group. Of course, she was the Divine's left hand, and not beholden to the nobility.

"Your last assignment was with the Antinues as bodyguard for their daughters. There are rumours that you're contract was allowed to expire due to dalliances among the family."

I smiled at Josephine, who had just earned some points back.

"I have nothing to say as to those rumours."

"I thought you would not." She smiled back.

"If we could get back to business." Cassandra interrupted, "We have some details to discuss as to what's been going on in your sleep. As well as apparently your _payment_." Cassandra made quite a point of making that last word sound an insult, causing the others to take another look at me as I sighed. I had a feeling that I had soured whatever ground I had with her when I said that.

"Cassandra, I apologise for having vented my stress towards you, this is simply not a situation I'm prepared for-"

"There is no need to apologise Adaar, like all of us you'll have your own stipend and access to the inquisitions funds as you need, however coin is tight right now and like you, we have all been under a great deal of stress, particularly Cassandra." Josephine smoothly cut in, her voice like a smooth salve. "However, the other's still have some things to go over, perhaps it would be best if I brought you up to speed."

I merely nodded my assent, not seeing Cassandra loose her bristles or Leliana's smile. I figured if nothing else, hearing what was going on from someone trained how to talk to people might be slightly better than from hearing it from the group, were they'd likely begin pressuring me straight away.

-XXXX-

Conversing with Josephine was… Enlightening. As I had suspected, I had become a major figurehead. We spent perhaps the first half hour alone talking about my place on the rumour mill and my beliefs as to the matter. To say I was concerned was quite the understatement, but I knew how people clung to faith.

The rest… It turned out Varric and Josephine were quite in touch with the rumour mill, and wanted my help in making sure that they could spread useful rumours that wouldn't trip me up later. She asked about my ties to the Qunari (None, I liked being able to move my lips), my education (How it concerned her knowing I was taught by spirits and myself, I struggled not to smile.), some of my more story worthy work with the Valo-Kas.

I chose to impress her with my tale of cliff jumping. It was what I preferred most after all, and it was always fun feeling my barrier crumple under the weight of my fellow Valo-Kas as we went from clifftop to inside an enemy camp.

She made just the cutest faces.

And then she got to the plans for me in the short term.

Cullens idea of getting templar assistance with the breach was lunacy, and I'm pretty sure my face saw what I thought of it, and I most definitely wasn't looking forward to the idea of having to finish my recovery on the road, to go save a town from Templar aggression and mages gone mad, in order to get assistance in disrupting the chantry's denouncement of me.

Of course, that they had heard of me and done so in such a short period of time surprised me.

What was even better, was the map of rift sightings that she brought in. The eddies I felt in the fade had been rather real, what was a avalanche under the breach turned into ballista bolts where they landed, punching holes in the veil, letting spirits out. Now, they were rather quiet, but many had demons around them, and demons would still occasionally slip through… Men were stretched thin, and without mage or Templar assistance, and no one helping one another…

There were rifts being left unwatched, and many watched rifts merely had someone noting how active they were and what was passing through. Remarkably few existed near Haven fortunately, or they were well hidden by the snow, which would make our travel faster…


	4. To the Hinterlands!

**Cassandra, Haven.**

"All I'm saying is that perhaps it'd be wise to listen to her and perhaps take her lead upon occasion. She is trained in small unit tactics if Josephine is right."

"And what of my training, you think I should ignore that?" I didn't bother to keep the anger out of my voice as I stared down Leliana, we were the only two in the room.

"No no, not at all. But she is, if you put any faith in the rumours, the Herald of Andraste, and that _is_ what we're putting her forward as to the masses. You don't need to trust her, just… In public, look like you do."

I frowned, looking from Leliana to the map.

"Look, you know you don't have the head for deception or politics, and we're not asking you to like it. Just go with what we've planned, and everything will be fine." I felt her hand on my shoulder, coming out with her best comforting voice.

"Fine… I just hope she can pull it off."

"She's a mercenary with a reason and pay. She'd claim to be the Empress' young daughter if we asked it of her,-"

"Hmmph."

"… You don't need to like it Cassandra. But for now, it needs to be done… You best go finish your preparations, I've got to go see Cullen, we've lots to do and the Maker has only given us so much time."

-XXXX-

**Herah, Two days later, the Fade.**

I stepped carefully onto my chosen boulder as I watched Solas sit in a meditative pose, deep in thought and glowing like a beacon. I'd call him insane, but with all the chaos he was likely testing his limits while the darker spirits were distracted… But it was nice to know it was indeed him I heard in my dreams.

I took another step forward, as silent as the last, and suddenly his eyes opened, glowing with his inner light as his face cycled through concern to curiosity, I raised my hand in peace as I watched the elf dim his glow.

"… I did not know Vasoth truly dreamed."

"It is about as common as blood magic, and nearly always spirit taught… There are… Were a number of wolf like creatures watching you, you should count yourself lucky they are too cautious to approach."

I held a level stare at Solas as I slowly dropped to a seated position, watching as his face shifted from his usual openness to a face that would bring winnings in almost any gambling den, much like I would normally expect of an apostate.

"A desire 'demon', since you ask. And now that I've shared a little about myself, why don't you share why you're looking like I've found you standing over your mother's corpse with a bloody knife?"

"I'm merely expecting you to berate me for my lack of caution, is all."

I studied his face, his façade was perfect, no shift, no change in tone, no change in the way he gazed… I wasn't even that good.

"Who trained you to lie? An apostate on the run wouldn't be nearly as good, and spirits tend not to grasp the concept. That, and there was no draw of you willing your face to stay so still, so as to take advantage of the fade."

"What makes you think I'm lying?"

"You're complete lack of reaction, you're seeking control but you're too calm for anger."

"And I could not just be seeking control?" There was a hint of annoyance in his voice, I smiled.

"Then you would not have just sounded annoyed. I must say, professional and joyful while studying me and assisting my healing, but now that we're truly alone you're both hostile and deceitful. Too bad I'm not Circle trained, I might know why fear and anger grips you."

He let his façade fall, or at least, it seemed so, he let curiosity take it's place as he continued to deflect.

"So, spirit taught. Your fellow Vasoth must have enjoyed the idea of a uncontrolled mage among them."

"I had my mother's guidance, and she retained some guidance from the Qun. Fortunately for me, magic came to her late. We also encountered other apostates, which taught me some. What about you, you bare no Vallaslin, and are openly an apostate. Who taught you?"

"Fellow apostates. Once I was deemed 'safe', and set loose, and I continued to learn from those my path crossed, I also learned some from spirits."

I smiled, perhaps in him I'd find similar views towards spirits, it was something I rarely did, perhaps the only other I knew was a Dalish.

"On the thought of spirits… Now are you possessed, and did you notice any possessed at Haven?"

He immediately recoiled, his face taking a hint of anger, "No, and what makes you ask?"

"A spirit told me of mass possessions of mortals fighting for their lives. One of valour informed me, I normally like them but he was rather dour, likely due to the war swirling around him being spiritual as well as material."

"…. I thought it best to dream lightly and stay in the shallows, but I have noticed signs, and not just among mages… However they're all keeping it under control and rather quiet, I'm not sure if that's due to the spirits being fearful, or the possessed having remarkable control."

"Hmmm… That's likely to cause a problem. Normally I'd ignore such, but having heard of what one Justice-cum-Vengeance did in Kirkwall, it's going to be a delicate situation, I'm sure you think the same."

"I agree… I am surprised though that you're so calm about this, even apostates rarely treat spirits so… Humanely."

"Two were close friends and teachers, they extended the number of people I knew a great deal. One, one of valour, Parley, normally stayed rather close to me… I wouldn't be surprised if he was forced into the world and slain for his nature. He hasn't visited me since the… explosion."

"I… I see, I'm sorry for your loss…"

I nodded, looking to the side, it was not long until he spoke again, almost seeking to distract me… But it was a distraction I was happy to have, particularly when he began telling me of his journey's through the fade.

-XXXXX-

**Herah, the Hinterlands, Inquisition Outskirts Camp.**

Slowly, the outskirts camp came into view, the noon sun high in the air, the Inquisitions scouts who had been sent ahead were tense, and one of them actually cheered as we came into full view… After a moment's thought, I decided to leave this to Cassandra and Harding, they'd know who to speak to and how to organize things, I'd just get in the way, something I was hurrying about trying to stay out of while helping where I could, mostly unloading supplies.

"Adaar!" I quickly looked around, sighting in on Harding. "Come with me."

I hastened to follow, my long strides catching up quickly with her short ones, as awkward as they were to match.

"So what do we know?"

"Mother Giselle is in the 'village' of Crossroads, our forward scouts have been working with the mages to keep it out of templar hands and to keep it safe, but after the Mages summoned a 'minor' demon and nearly lost control of it they seized the village and killed some of the mages, driving off most of them, there's one or two who remain."

I looked from Harding to Cassandra as we stopped, eyebrows narrowing.

"Given the harried looks and relief, I've a feeling that a two sided assault, by mages and templars is about to crash down, and they've realised they're in the middle of a hard place?"

Cassandra nodded. "Some have pulled back to here so they can flank the hammer and anvil, but those still in the village feel rather like nuts."

I almost felt she was joking.

"Well they should feel nuts… We don't have enough here to play nut cracker, let alone in a village… Most will be needed to deal with the mages assault safely though… What do you think?"

"The Templars shouldn't kill civilians by accident-"

"The villagers have harboured mages, they'll kill them all deliberately."

With that, Cassandra narrowed her eyes, struggling for something to say.

"I've had to fight Templars before… Given the mages, give me a few archers to counter their own and what frontlines we have and I can hold them off, if you take the rest of the archers and skirmishers, it should be enough to keep both out if we can't turn them with words… And a cluster of shields just calls out for lightning and fireballs. Most mages won't be trained fighters, so you should cut through them fast enough, especially since you can kill any drinking lyrium by glaring at them."

Cassandra nodded slowly. Then raised a hand and I felt the fade begin to fall away, barely a second of warning, but it was enough.

I wrenched my power through the fade, catching all the lines, all the thinnings, and anchored them to me, binding the fade up within me like a ball, my closed eyes hiding the green that shone behind them.

The smite came as the last of the bundles joined, blasting them away and sending me a step back and to my knees, the breath ripping from my lungs, then I opened my eyes and through my hand out at Cassandra.

In her surprise she didn't brace herself, and my burst of kinetic energy bowled her over, with a motion and a deep breath I stood again, then I waved my hand over her as she began rolling up, her hands becoming entrapped within stone.

"You… Are powerful… I am Kossith Bas-Saarebas, a rather well trained and talented one. Few will know how to do that."

With another motion, I turned the stone to dust and stepped back, suddenly becoming painfully aware of all the weapons pointed at me.

"I am surprised… I think I can allow you to head off the templars… You lot, point your weapons away from her, it was a test."

Slowly, and with a great deal of staring, everyone slowly resumed what they were doing, the few templars in our retinue showing a good deal of fear.

"You'll have to show me how to do that Adaar." Solas sounded slightly amused as Cassandra turned around, a frown marring her features, one well-earned though.

"To my knowledge, it's a rather Kossith only trick, but I could show you… Oh don't frown like that Cassandra, I still use lyrium."

"You do, but it is concerning, and I'd rather you not teach that particular… Talent, those that can resist a smite are few, and I'd prefer it to stay that way, just in case."

"Those few should be spreading how they do it, you should expect them to shrug it off if just in case. In any case, Harding, how long until the assaults come?"

"I-uh… They think it'll be an hour and a half yet… Serah."

"Thank you." And there go any thoughts of her, too bad, she really is cute… "Cassandra, I think you should choose who you think best for defending against the mages, and sending me the rest, saving a few for the flanking manoeuvre, should it be needed. Harding, if you can get someone to show me to where thetemplars are coming from?

-XXXX-

30 Templars, likely only five of them full templars, were coming forth in full regalia, white armour just shy of shining, marching down the slight incline towards their position, in the open, little cover, just some crates set up to provide cover for the archers... Beside her stood 13 men and women, well, four, the rest were beside the crates. I had attached a strip of black cloth to my staff, raising it high as I signalled my call to parley, hoping they wouldn't open with arrows before talking, given their slow walk, I felt safe so far.

Eventually they stopped, and three went on, their intention clear I as I moved to reach them, one by my side, each group slowing as we stood maybe 30 human paces apart.

"I am Brother Gerald. Do you speak on the behalf of the Inquisition or the maleficarum?"

"I am Herah Adaar, servant of the Inquisition, Herald of Andraste. I speak on the behalf of the Inquisition to prevent further bloodshed."

One of the templars scoffed, the sound coming out oddly through his helmet, the one who identified himself as Gerald reached up and took of his helmet, sneering.

"I've heard of you, maleficar. And you are Qunari, you defile the Chant by speaking of Andraste, who is by the Maker's side, a Maker who has turned his gaze from this world."

I smiled, seeing where he was going.

"At Andraste's side stood and Elf, and the one word never said to Andraste by the Maker was no. And besides, if you call me maleficar and look upon me with any knowledge of the Qun, you know I am not Qunari but Vasoth… Now, if it would soothe you, we have thrown the maleficarum from Crossroads, and you can come and see if you'd like, but I can't take you all at onc-"

"No, you would take us in turn, and try to use your time to manipulate our minds. I have my orders, Crossroads and Redcliff village will burn for their harbouring of malificarum, and then the Templar order shall gather to lay siege to the castle."

I stared at him, half shocked that they had decided they needed to purge the villages.

"Very well. Since we need the time to push back the mage assault I will offer you this, a duel. You lose, you turn back for the day. You win, my men will stand aside."

His sneer faltered as he thought.

"You would not do such."

"Of course not, for I shan't lose. Do you accept my challenge, or will you return to your lines? Of course, seeing a templar flee before a single mage, not even an abomination… Well, it would give me a great laugh." I smiled wide and threatening, the man was full of pride, and I saw him try to push it down.

"To the death, you and I."

"To the death, you and I." I reached out and pushed my side back, before begging to walk forwards, watching as he motioned his own back, drawing his blade and striding forward.

I raised my staff and charged, the man stopped in surprise, expecting some form of magic instead of me spinning my staff to bring it's blade to the fore, he took two final steps and braced… And the fade calmed.

I stopped just short, I brought my staff around, it's head slamming into his shield with all the momentum I could impart it, he shifted and thrust with his sword, but to the sky, and I felt his 'calm' ripple through the fade, immediately he stepped forward, bringing the blade down in the moment he thought me stunned, not taking the time to check as her saw in his mind's eye the arc to carve through my skull.

I laughed as I brought my staff up and around, deflecting the blade and then thrusting the blade end towards him, but the fade had not recovered and the blade was little more than that, there was no dent, merely a scratch as my blade skittered along his breastplate, but it was enough to push him back, open him up, and leave him shocked.

I dropped the staff. I didn't need it. I was well over 200 pounds of muscle.

My hand stung as it slammed my palm into his helm with all the force I could impart it, sending the templar sprawling to the ground before he could recover, and I stomped upon his sword arm before he could do anything with it. He raised his shield to bash at my leg, but it was too late.

I had the fade back, his calm had faltered, and his smite had faded.

I formed rock with my hand, and tore it from the fade, flinging it at speed towards the remplars helm, which it speared with a sheering of steel and crack of bone, pinning his skull to the ground, passing through his brain.

His shield arm dropped as his body spasmed it's last motion, and I looked to the man's aides.

Each has seen the smite.

Each had seen their brother slain in the moment it had passed.

He was dead before I should have even recovered. And it scared them.

"I am Herah Adaar, Herald of Andraste and servant of the Inquisition. I do not claim the maker's will but my own, a will returned to the world by her grace. Tell that to your fellows."

Without a further word, I turned, returning to my lines.

The templars left, Gerald's blood the only spilled today on either side. I watched them go, waiting for any sign that they were about to turn back.

"… Archers, go help the other side, make sure they're ok!"

With that they turned and ran, leaving me to watch the hill…

**AN:**

Hello! Yes, it's been a while for this one, yes, I know, for a couple of reasons.

For some reason, transitioning to the Hinterlands was hell to write, and with the very different response levels to the other fic I'm writing ATM, for the most part I'm ignoring my DA:I muse. Yes, the story will go on, but slowly… Yea, sorry... However I think the next update should be faster :p

Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
